disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CupcakesForever12/My Parody's! :P
Hellloooo! I made 2 parody's of 2 artist's songs already as a comment on the Kick page, but I'll just write a blog so you can just see them all at once! ' 'Ally's parody's. TAYLOR SWFIT: 22: ''' It seems like a perfect night, to feed all of my kitties, and become cranky, ah, ah! ah, ah! It feels like a perfect night, to shout at random strangers, to moan about my husbad, ah, ah! ah, ah! Yeahhh!!! I'm a cranky, old, weird, confused grandma at the same time! It's miserable and terrible oh, YEAH!!!!!!! Tonight's the night I cry about my lost dog, it's time...AH AH! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 92! Gonna sit in my rocking chair and drink up my PLUM JUICE! I don't know about you, but I bet you want to! Everything will be all right if you don't fall off of your, ROCKING CHAIR!!! OOH OOH!!! ROCKING CHAIIIIRRRRR! '''BRITNEY SPEARS: Baby One More Time Oh donut, donut! Oh donut, donut! Oh donut, donut! How yummy and sweet you are!! Covered with chocolate goodness! Oh donut, donut! Your cousin is a strawbeeeerrrryyyy kind, and I just can't deciccciiiidddeee! And now I'm drooling so much yeah! Tell me, would you like me to eat you, or just gobble up your yummy cousin first in line? I love chocolate...and strawberry...DONUTS! How can I decide, which one to eat? (To eeattt!) When I can't decide I'll just eat both, at the same tiiimmmmeee! I'm just gonna eat you now! CARLY RAY JEPSEN: Call Me Maybe I'm walking towards my backyard, I saw 2 squirrel trying to spar! I bet you they are niiinnnjjjaaas and I'll just stay here and watch! I grabbed my popcorn and Sprite, made my way to the fight, and saw that it's getting tense, this is better than the rest! (Than all the crappy TV shows out there, lol) The 1st squirrel threw a punch at the 2nd squirrel! The 2nd squirrel ducked in time, wait! I'll film this, Pause the fight! Hey, this is getting tense! This is better than the rest! How, will I see this, again in MY life? Oh I know I'll just, record it pause the fight! Before this gets out of hand, let me tape this! Let me tape this, to show ALL of my friends! Before I run out of energy, just keep on going! Keep on going! But don't attack me!! Make your own! MAKE YOUR OWN PARODY'S! CREATE IMAGINARY, CRAZY LYRICS AND PUT THEM HERE! YOU CAN USE THE SAME SONG AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT, BUT IT'S NOT ALLOWED TO COPY! Kickinfan321's parody(s) LADY GAGA: Poker Face I love you i love you wihith all my heart u dont know how much i love you iiii love you and i always will duh num a num you dont forget that just cross your heart cause bayhabe bayhabe i wihill alllways love you like no one else cause baby the way you smile makes my heart thump and pound danumanum Category:Blog posts